


Aunt Krystal Babysits

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Incest, Pedophilia, big cock for his age, pedo, proud slut, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Sandy has repressed her sexual desire for so long... what will happen next?





	1. Chapter 1

Sandy was looking for a babysitter but her usual one had been on vacation the next three months… 

“Stupid science camp,” Sandy said as she hung up on the tenth failed potential babysitter.

Sandy had to go on a three-day business trip… it was mandatory for the whole company. 

“Hey sis.” a voice said from behind her… it was her older sister, Krystal. They were only about a year apart so they grew up more like twins than older and younger sister.

Sandy sighed heavily and grabbed her sister’s collar before she walked out of the room. She did not want to ask her to babysit because she had an… “active” night life. She worked all day and partied all night. he was part of that new movement that was taking over the world… the free sex movement.

The movement was about having sex with anyone or anything (yes animals too). in this world, everything had been cured all STDs and birth defects could be fixed in utero. Science was getting to the point where they could fix things before then. Human DNA was getting manipulated where women could grow penises if they wanted. Almost every government had approved sex with anyone to the age of 13… and they were working on lowering the age, but they were not there yet. 

Sandy knew her sister had embraced the new laws and the direction the world was going… but she did not, Krystal had respected her sister enough to keep “that world” out of her house. She wanted to raise her son to hold onto her old morals, rather than adopting these new loose morals. 

“...I need your help sis.” Sandy said sounding defeated. 

“Sure sis, what do you want?” Krystal said in her usual easy going manner.

“I need someone to take care of Jacob tonight…” she said, “…andforthreedaysafter.” she quickly added.

“Come on sis, why are you asking me like that… of course I’ll take care of my nephew,” Krystal said laughing. 

“But your…” Sandy blushed, “…nights…” she looked away from her sister’s eyes. 

“Do you really think I’m so much of a slut that I can’t keep it in my pants for three days?” Krystal said laughing again.

“Thank you, sis, I was in real trouble there.” Sandy sighed in relief, “I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” she said so you still have tonight.

-that night-

Krystal was in a club called the “Sex School” it catered to men and women that loved young boys and girls.

“So you said yes?” Lily, her best friend asked… she moaned as a girl that looked no more than 11 was eating her pussy (but she was 13, they had strict rules at the club)… Lily did like them underdeveloped. The hot little-redheaded girl in a catholic school girl’s outfit was slurping away as the two talked. 

“What’s the big deal?” Krystal said as she enjoyed a young jock boy pounding her hard… the two sat next to each other enjoying their respective “fun”. 

“Big deal!” Lily said as the young girl grazed her g-spot with her tongue (the girl had a slightly longer tongue than most). After moaning a little out of control, she regained her composure and continued. “You are a slut, a fucking slut whore… playing PG for a few nights will drive you crazy.” Lily laughed then screamed as she came hard all over her girl’s face. 

“Whatever,” she said, as the boy picked up his pace… she knew he was cumming soon, so she pulled him closer and arched her hips so every thrust would hit her clit… 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if you jumped Jacob’s bones on the second day,” Lily said as Krystal came hard from her jock boy’s cock. 

Krystal knew the mind blowing orgasm had little to do with the jock boy… it was the thought of jumping her nephew’s bones… The boy looked young, he was short and not really muscular… actually, people mistook him for a 10 yr old sometimes. Someone even thought he was 9 once. It was his 13th birthday… he was upset for the rest of the day… Krystal thought it was cute, though. 

-the next day- 

The thought of having sex with Jacob as still fresh in Krystal’s mind… 

“Ok, you have my emergency contacts, there is food in the fridge… and 60 bucks for pizza every night if you want.” Sandy said trying to remember if she had forgotten anything. 

They were at the front door, as Sandy continued to try to yell out anything that came to her mind… she was still yelling things out of the cab as it pulled away. 

“Alright kiddo, let's have some fun,” Krystal said… she meant it in a completely clean way but… that didn’t stop her from thinking naughty thoughts. 

“Stupid Lily.” she said under her breath. 

The night went on without a hitch… and she was able to put the kid to sleep without any incidents. But she was really, really horny… and it didn’t help he was sleeping right next to her with nothing more than PJ’s. 

She had the phone in front of her… she tried to get her mind off this boy by reading, but soon she found herself on an incest site with very arousing stories about teen boys and their aunties. This made her even wetter. 

Suddenly she got a pm from Lily.

“Hey, slut,” Lily said.

“Shut up ho-bag,” Krystal joked, “It’s your fault I’m so horny tonight.” she said. 

“Don’t even, you are a slut whore and you know it,” Lily said with a smiley emoticon. 

“But I never thought of my little Jacob like that!” Krystal fired back. 

“Right and all the times you told me “how cute it was to see him get hard looking at you.” didn’t mean a thing.” Lily typed back. 

“Look, whatever… I just need to get off, talk dirty to me so I can let off a little energy and not focus on my nephew.” Krystal begged. 

“Ok, ok…” Lily said… 

They began to talk, Lily told her to masturbate… and Krystal did what she was told. This excited Krystal… she loved being told what to do. Soon she had three fingers in her pussy and a finger in her ass, and she came hard… to the point that she squirted.

“Oops…” Krystal typed.

“What oops?” Lily asked. 

“...” Krystal typed, then she said, “I squirted some of my “mess” on the sleeping boy.”

:D Lily typed then she asked, “where?”

“Some on his butt and some on his leg…” Krystal said.

“Lick your juice off of him.” Lily wrote back. 

A few seconds later Krystal wrote, “let me get into a better position.” 

Krystal never thought she would be doing this. But the woman was too horny to care. She knelt down and began to pull the boy’s PJs down… the boy’s young supple ass was nice and round, She could see her juices glistening off of his ass. She bent over and began to lick it. 

Krystal held her phone in front of her as she licked the boy’s ass. 

“Stick a finger in your puss.” Demanded Lily. 

“Ok…” Krystal said as she moved her fingers between her legs.

“I Licked his ass clean… I came a bit when I did, though.” Krystal explained. “Now what?” she asked hoping Lily would “make” her do more dirty things with her nephew. 

“Turn him over… slowly, and tell me how his cock and balls look.” Lily said. 

Krystal’s heart was pounding her very being was tingling with excitement. She turned the boy over and looked at his balls… The boy stirred a little, she suddenly became still as he fell back asleep… she waited a moment then continued with her mission… the boy’s crotch was lightly covered in soft pubes… the only pubes you can find on kids barely hitting puberty.

Jacob’s balls were smooth and small but, his cock was bigger than she imagined… it was 4inchs soft, she was not sure if he was a grower… but if he was the boy would be impressive, for his age. Krystal was excited she played with her dripping pussy as she looked at the boy’s crotch up close. She told Lily how his cock and balls looked and told her how wet she was.

“Kiss his balls” Lily typed, just to see what she would say… she waited for what seemed like forever.  
“Ok.” was her response

“Now, take your sopping hand and play with the boy’s cock and balls.” 

“Ok” was all Krystal could type as she played with the boy’s cock and balls, soft and slow so she would not wake him. 

“Now lick off your mess.” Lily typed.

Krystal again just typed “ok” before she began to lick his balls and cock “This is such a turn on… I’m cumming with every new thing you tell me to do…” Krystal admitted. 

“Good,” Lily said. 

“I want his cock.” Krystal typed back. “Tell me to suck him.” 

“Do it.” Lily typed back. “Suck off your nephew,” she said. 

“Ok.” was her response. And the woman lowered her lips onto the boy’s still hardening cock. She loved the feel of his young cock and balls in her mouth… all this time the boy still hadn’t woken up. 

The sleeping Jacob was now hard… he was 6 inches fully erect and thicker than most boys his age. As Krystal played with his cock in her mouth she wanted to go farther.

“I’m straddling him.. my pussy is just over his dick.” Krystal said lost in lust, “Tell me to lower down.” she begged. 

“Do it slut… fuck your nephew like a whore.” Lily said. 

Krystal lowered herself onto the young cock and as it entered her she could bit help but moan and grind… soon she was too loud and the boy woke up… 

There she was hopping on her nephew’s cock and all he could do is look at her with shock… Krystal was too horny to stop though and she continued to fuck the boy until they both came. 

After they both came she leaned over to kiss the boy…

“Did that feel good?” was all Krystal said. The boy nodded… still not sure if he was dreaming or not. She told Lily to wait a minute… she agreed. 

She pulled her nephew aside and told him her tits and pussy was all his as long as he didn’t tell his mother… they needed some time to “convince” her that this was ok first… but until then she would do anything for him… and they had three days to have fun… 

-a little later- 

“Umm… these pancakes are so good aunt Krystal.” Jacob said. 

A pop sound came from under the table... followed by a voice, “Glad you like them,” Krystal said, on her knees, then she continued her blowjob as her nephew ate… 

'This was great’ thought Krystal, as she bobbed her head up and down, working for her own breakfast… 'I really am a slut whore’ she thought to herself as she swallowed the boy’s spunk. 

The End


	2. Sandy Cums Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy has repressed her sexual desire for so long... what will happen next?

Sandy was so worried about her son and sister that she asked to leave the business trip a little early… they said no, but as soon as they meeting ended on the third day, she was on the next plane home. 

Sandy tried to keep that new age thinking out of her home, she tried so hard to put her little Jacob into schools and programs that would pretend that the sexual world was as it used to be… it was hard but she wanted her son to live a “normal” life.

The thing with Sandy was, she was just as wild as her sister… she just repressed it. 

-at home- 

Krystal’s phone rings and Jacob answers the phone. 

“Hello? Oh, hi mom.” the boy said in a cheerful voice. “Oh, you want aunt Krystal? Hold on,” Jacob looks under the table and hands his aunt the phone… she smiles at him, give his cock a last lick and takes the phone.

“Hey sis,” Krystal said right after a giggle.

“I am headed home right now I will be there in 20 mins.” the woman said, a bit frantic. 

“Ok sis, see you when you get here,” Krystal said in a such a normal voice, it made Sandy freak out a little. So she raced home… it took her 10mins to get there. 

But when she got there… Sandy’s jaw dropped… 

“Oh, hey sis.” Krystal laughed as she ate a fresh slice of pizza. The two were playing video games and Krystal was letting her nephew win… Sandy knew her sister was really good at the game they were playing… 

Nothing was happening, just a normal everyday scene. 

-a couple of days later- 

Sandy though everything was normal… but for the past few days, she had been having naughty thoughts of her son… every night she had dreams of the boy fucking her mouth and spewing his cum all over her body… 

And to make matters worse, she caught her son naked a few times… once when she went to wake him up for school… the covers were pushed around where the head of his cock was the only thing covered up. Then there was that day that he got his towel stuck in the door and it took him a while before he covered up his crotch… ever since then she could not help but look for his bulge. Even a simple peck on the cheek when he left for school made her soaking wet… to the point that she could have sworn he noticed her wet spot in her dress, she squeezed her hands between her legs so it must have been noticeable. 

But she thought to herself… did she WANT him to notice? No! She was a good normal mother and she was not a sexual deviant like her sister… no, she was normal, she said to herself. 

-later that night- 

After dinner Jacob kiss his mom good night… making her wet again. So she quickly cleaned up and went into her room and began to masturbate to the thought of her son… she felt so ashamed but she could not stop. 

“Fuck me Jacob…” she whispered “Oh yes, fuck mommy...” she said under her breath. 

“Mommy,” Jacob said suddenly. 

Sandy, hearing her son’s voice saying climaxed right then and there… when she regained her composure, she said, “Yes son what’s wrong?” her voice was slightly shaking but she thinks she pulled it off.

“I…” he squirmed, “I had a bad dream…” he said, “can I sleep with you tonight.” 

At that moment she reverted back into “mommy mode” and said “sure honey,” before realizing her bed smelled of cunt juice. But she could not take it back… because before she knew it her son had hopped into the bed with her…

“Thank you mommy…” Jacob said, he took a deep breath, smiled and whispered in her ear “I love how you smell tonight mommy…” he said almost seductively.

Sandy was going crazy with thoughts of whether he meant her natural smell or the smell of her cunt juices- then… she felt something hard pushing against her back… she knew what it was. 

Something broke inside the woman… 

“Baby… mommy has something to show you…” she said a half crazed… she lifted up the cover and she straddled her son… she pulled apart her labia and showed her son her pink juice center. “This is mommy’s pussy… and it has been aching for her little boy’s dick for the longest time,” she admitted. 

The sexually possessed woman pulled her son’s pants down and began to rub her wet pussy against Jacob’s hard member… 

“Mommy…” the boy moaned…

“Don’t worry baby mommy will take good care of you,” Sandy said with a very un-motherly kiss on the lips.

It did not take long before she guided her son’s hard cock into her aching box… a shiver went hu her spine when she realized her son had come back inside her.

“How does it feel to me back inside mommy again,” she said as she road her son wildly…. she did not hear what Jacob said because she was too busy enjoying the feeling of her son fucking her. The whole moment seemed like eternity… as she hopped up and down on her son… then as she felt her son spay his seed deep inside her… she had the biggest orgasm of her life… she slumped over and kissed her son as if they were lovers.

Suddenly… Sandy’s senses came back to her and she was ashamed of what just happened. She began to cry, she covered her face with her hands as her son tired to her to comfort her…

“It's ok mommy, I loved it…” Jacob said, “I love mommy’s pussy.” he said. 

Sandy was feeling horrible but for some reason, that one statement made her feel so good… my son loves my pussy… the thought slowly pushed her shame away… but not enough to look up from her hands. 

“But wasn’t it fun sis?” a familiar voice said close to her ear. Sandy looked up to find Krystal in front of her… she was so confused. 

“I’m sorry mommy, but I really wanted to… to… fuck… you.” the boy said when he said the word “fuck” he looked uncomfortable.

Sandy could not help but laugh a bit, when he did that, even after fucking he is still her little boy. Then it dawned on her it doesn’t matter whether she fucks him or not, he will still be her little boy. 

-a little after-

Krystal had explained to Sandy that Jacob had told her about his crush on her… that at night he would press his ear against the wall to hear her masturbating every night.

Sandy was, at first, taken aback by this information but then she began to imagine her son jacking off to her moans… AND she was masturbating over the thought of her son… suddenly her mind broke, she was now ready willing and able to give her son… and her, what they have been wanting for the longest time… 

“Jacob…” Sandy said in a motherly tone… “I think we should talk.”

The boy looked scared but Sandy calmed him down quickly telling him he was not in trouble… she explained that if they were going to take this step together there had to be rules… she explained she was still his mother no matter how she LET him use her sexually. That no matter how many loads she swallows or how many times she begs for him to fuck her in the ass, that she was still the law of the house… and Jacob agreed. He always expected the same, he didn’t really want anything to change except their physical relationship…

Krystal smiled as she felt the long conversation coming to a close… she sauntered in wearing only a light summer skirt. With it, she looked like a hippy, with her boobs exposed like that. She bent over the couch her sister and nephew were sitting in and kissed her sister on the lips, Sandy pulled back for a moment… then let herself go and fully tasted her sister’s lips… 

Sandy enjoyed the sensation of her sister’s invading tongue… she relaxed a bit but when she opened her eyes she noticed her son sucking his aunt’s nipple. The boy was a natural, he was going to use her right, she thought. 

After breaking the kiss Sandy got on the floor and fished her son’s cock out of his PJ’s… “Mommy really needs this…” she said with a smile as she took it all her mouth. 

Meanwhile, Krystal began to kiss the boy like an old lover… Jacob’s hand naturally moved over his mother’s head and slowly pushed her head deeper and deeper onto his cock…

When he was fully erect Sandy stopped sucking, a few strands of saliva connected her mouth and the boy’s cock as she pulled away… The woman pulled her night gown over her head and threw it on the floor. 

“Come back son…” she said as she laid back “come back into mommy,” she said with a giggle, she spread her pussy wide open letting Jacob see all of her. 

Jacob saw the inside of his mommy’s cunt hole, it was wet and inviting. So he slowly pushed into his mother’s hole… this was glorious, it felt totally different than his aunty’s pussy… it was tighter and for some reason warmer… but it might have just been his imagination…

The boy pumped his mom… he slowly began to pick up speed… Jacob could have sworn his mom’s pussy was clinging on to him as he pulled out and it seemed to milk him as he pushed it into her… the boy felt like his dick was gonna melt… 

After Krystal saw her sister thoroughly enjoying her son’s cock she decided to straddle her sister’s face… it was like riding a bike, Sandy began to eat her sister’s pussy like she did it yesterday… the smell, the taste… the feeling this nasty slutty feeling she always tried to ignore when they were little… but this time she embraced it, she wanted more of it! 

Watching his aunt riding his mother’s mouth was too much for the boy and he screamed: “Mommy I’m gonna cum!!!” 

Sandy pushed her sister away enough to yell, “Do it cum in mommy!!! Mommy want’s her little boy’s cum!!!” she quickly went back to eating her sister out.

Hearing his mom ask for his cum he shot her full of his hot sticky juice… painting her womb white with his boy jizz… 

Hearing the boy cum, Krystal came in her sister’s mouth, squirting her love all over her breasts… and Sandy came hard after feeling her son’s hot cum gush into her womb… the sensation pushed her over the edge and she came soon a puddle of her hot liquid spread onto the floor… the three collapsed onto each other… it didn’t take long for Jacob to suck on his mother’s nipple soaked in his aunt’s juices and felt up his aunt Krystal's breasts… 

After a few minutes Jacob got up and began to fuck his mother’s mouth, Sandy began to suck… she loved the feeling of being used like this especially from her son. Jacob grabbed her hair… she let the boy used her mouth like one of those male adult toys… she loved the feeling.

Krystal, not wanting to be left out, went to Sandy’s boy-cum filled pussy and slid her own cunt against it, in the scissor position… the two rubbed their mature cunts together making an erotic squishing sound, that made Jacob fuck his mother’s mouth faster, harder and deeper.

After awhile Jacob stopped and let his mother’s hair go… her head fell back and because of the suction she was giving his cock, there was a loud pop sound as gravity took over. 

“Ok mommy I want to try something.” Jacob said in a slightly giddy voice. Sandy just let her son position her the way he wanted… and soon she was on all fours… this excited her cause she loved doggy style.

The boy rubbed his cock against her hot dripping slit… he coated his young cock thoroughly in a mix her her juices, his aunt’s juices and his own cum… then he whispered in his mother’s ear… 

“Don’t worry mommy I’ll be gentle…” he said… suddenly Sandy felt a pressure in the entrance of her ass… before she could protest, the boy’s head entered into her nice round ass… making her moan without realizing it… 

The look on Sandy’s face was a mixture of confusion and ecstasy… 

“Don’t worry sis, I trained the boy to be a great anal lover… he’s a natural,” Krystal said as she gave the confused woman a deep sloppy kiss… then the woman pushed her sister’s still confused face into her dripping cunt… it did not take long before her little sister began to use her tongue… but it did take her a while before she snapped out of the initial daze…

Sandy had been repressing her carnal desires for ages, even losing her husband to the sexual revolution (she caught him with another woman... a man, a boy and 2 little girls)… even when she was “experimenting” with her sister when they were younger she never thought of using her ass for pleasure… but now her son was steadily fucking her ass making it feel better than her pussy… when she snapped back to reality she was already an anal whore for her son.

“Yes! Fuck mommy’s ass, fuck her ass hard… harder!!!! Ruin mommy’s ass baby… Ohhhh… fuck, fuck mommy’s ass good.” she begged… it took her a second to realize it was her voice saying all those nasty things… and she loved it… she came twice since she came back to reality (actually she came about 5 times including those 2 times… she came 3 times while she was in her daze).

Hearing his mother talk like that… begging to be fucked and watching her thick bubble butt bounce and jiggle as it slams against him he came sooner than he wanted… deep in his mother’s ass… Sandy felt the cum and the thought of her own son cumming into her ass… like she was a cheap whore made her gush spraying her love all over the floor… 

The two fell over exhausted, leaving Krystal to finish herself… but when she was ready she squirted all over her sister and nephew… the thought made her squirt harder than she thought she would… and fell forward in a heap with her hot sticky family…

“Thank you sis…” was all Sandy could say… she was still trying to get over all her cums. 

-3 month later- 

Jacob ran into his home and as soon as he hit the door his clothes came flying off he walked in on his mother stuffing a dildo into her pussy as his aunt was being fucked by their new dog Fido, a large dalmatian. 

“Did you finish your homework?” Sandy asked before her son stuffed his cock into her favorite hole… she never played with her ass… it was for her son’s use only, she thought. 

“Yes mommy, I finished on the bus,” he said, quickly… and he knew better than to lie too, cause the punishment last time was no pussy for a month… he would NEVER do that again. Though his mother and aunt got so horny that they bought Fido to share… and poor Jacob was forced to watch. 

She watched her nephew and her sister intertwined in anal love… the woman’s eyes rolled back as Fido drilled her pussy hard soon she squirted all over the floor… she smiled as she thought “this was the life…” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this does not mean I am back... sorry... the stories are just not flowing like they usually do... but I was re-reading this story and decided it needed a real ending.


End file.
